Loved You, Love You Then
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Perbedaan itu membuatnya berhenti mencinta. Sementara; hanya ditekan dalam-dalam. Namun, jika memang perasaan mereka sama, bukankah itu akan membuat segalanya lebih mudah? / Persetan dengan masa depan. / Closing untuk give-away event Masahiro 'Night' Seiran. Check the A/N inside for a little bit information.


Sebelumnya, ia hanyalah seekor kucing berbulu perak yang sering diburu. Berlari dan bersembunyi telah menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Mitos yang mengatakan bahwa kucing berbulu perak yang langka dapat membawa kemujuran bagi pemiliknya justru merupakan petaka bagi sang kucing.

Hingga … sang penyihir yang kerap berbaju ungu gelap itu mengubah nasibnya.

Sang kucing diperkenalkan pada situasi baru yang bernama kelegaan sekaligus diajarkan sebuah perasaan yang disebut cinta.

* * *

**Loved You, Love You Then**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I'll never gain any commercial advantages by making this fanfic. **_

_**Fanfic is just for fun, right? ;)**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

**_Genre_****: ****_Romance. Fantasy._**

_**Warning**_**:**_** probably OOC. Fluff?**_

_**For the closing of Masahiro 'Night' Seiran give-away event.**_

* * *

"KAKASHIII! KAKASHIIII~!" Suara sang penyihir berambut pirang itu menggelegar—rumah kayunya yang kecil seakan bergetar. "Lama sekaliiii! Dari mana saja kau?" teriak sang penyihir lagi sembari menyambut kedatangan sang pemuda berambut perak di depan rumah kayunya.

"Aaa," pemuda berambut perak itu merespons dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "bukankah Nona Ino yang menyuruhku mencari daun korororabu untuk menyelesaikan ramuan cinta?"

"Tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam," balas sang penyihir—Ino—sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kusen pintu, wajahnya sedikit cemberut, "memangnya kemampuan lari dan indra penciumanmu jadi menurun jauh, ya, sejak jadi manusia?"

Kakashi tertawa tertahan. "Apa Nona tidak salah mengenali seekor kucing dengan seekor anjing? Penciuman kucing memang masih tergolong baik, tapi kami lebih mengandalkan ketajaman penglihatan."

Ino mendecak dan menggerutu, "Tidak usah membantahku, huh!" Ia kemudian menyodorkan tangannya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya ringan. "Mana daun yang kuminta?"

Sang pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi dari sang penyihir itu mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak kutemukan."

"APAAA?!" Tak ayal lagi, Ino merasa murka. "Kau menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk hasil yang si—"

Bentakan Ino terhenti saat Kakashi menyodorkan sehelai daun yang menyerupai bentuk jantung—berwarna keemasan.

"Aku bercanda. Tak mungkin aku pulang dengan tangan kosong."

Ino menyambar daun tersebut dari tangan Kakashi. Dia mengangkat helaian daun tersebut tinggi-tinggi dan mengamat-amati bahan ramuannya tersebut dengan teliti. Setelahnya, Ino menyunggingkan senyum puas.

"Yap!" serunya riang—semua amarahnya hilang. Ia pun meloncat ringan dan menyambar pipi Kakashi dengan bibirnya. "Persis seperti yang kuinginkan. Makasih, ya! Dengan ini, aku bisa menyelesaikan ramuan cintaku dan membuat Sasuke tak bisa lagi menolakku."

Ino tertawa-tawa dengan puasnya. Ia bahkan tak sempat melihat sorot mata Kakashi yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Juga … sebuah seringai misterius yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda berambut perak tersebut.

"Izinkan saya membantu Anda, Nona."

"Hm?" Ino menoleh hanya untuk mendapati orang yang dianggapnya sebagai 'pesuruh' itu tengah menunjukkan senyum lembutnya.

Kakashi melanjutkan, "Selama ini, saya belum berbuat apa-apa untuk membalas kebaikan Nona. Nona telah menolong saya untuk keluar dari neraka—menjadikan saya manusia dan membuat hidup saya jauh, jauh lebih tenang."

Ino mengangkat alis dan menyeringai. "Wah, ada apa, nih? Tidak biasanya kau punya inisiatif seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Kakashi santai sambil mengikuti Ino masuk ke dalam rumah, "jika ramuan itu sudah jadi, dan Nona sudah mendapatkan Sasuke, aku mungkin tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk membalas budi baik Nona."

"Kata-katamu seolah-olah kau akan pergi setelah aku berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke."

"Memang seperti itu," jawab Kakashi cepat—Ino tidak dibiarkan berlama-lama untuk menerka karena pemuda itu segera melanjutkan, "aku pasti tidak akan tahan kalau melihat Nona bersama laki-laki lain."

Mata Ino mengerjap-ngerjap tidak percaya. Kemudian, tawanya pecah. Ia kembali bergerak mendekati suatu pot besar yang berada di atas tungku dengan api berwarna biru keunguan di bawahnya. Dengan patuh, Kakashi berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino.

"Oke, kalau seperti itu, kesannya kau sedang memendam perasaan padaku, ya?"

"Tidak salah." Kakashi mengambil sendok pengaduk besar sebelum Ino sempat meraihnya. Dengan berhati-hati, Kakashi pun mengaduk ramuan yang sudah meletup-letup di dalam pot. Warna merah muda di dalamnya membuat Kakashi sedikit mengernyit dan asap yang disebarkannya membuat Kakashi sesaat menahan napas. Wangi yang terlampau manis.

Begitu Kakashi sudah berhasil mengatasi ketidaksukaannya terhadap 'ramuan cinta' milik Ino, ia segera melanjutkan perkataannya— sesaat setelah menyadari bahwa sang Nona Penyihir belum juga memberikan respons, "Tapi aku ingin mengubahnya menjadi 'pernah memendam perasaan' pada Nona."

Sang penjelmaan kucing perak itu kemudian menoleh untuk melihat ekspresi lawan bicaranya. Ia tidak menduga dan tidak berharap, tapi ia tidak bisa lebih senang saat ia melihat Ino menundukkan kepala dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gadis itu bahkan sedikit menarik topi ungu dengan ujung kerucut yang tengah digunakannya untuk sedikit menyamarkan ekspresinya saat itu.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Dan kalau bisa," ujarnya lembut, "aku ingin Nona mengembalikanku menjadi kucing perak. Kucing yang tak mempunyai perasaan layaknya manusia."

Ino tersentak dan refleks mengangkat kepalanya. "Hah?"

"Sudah kubilang," sergah Kakashi sambil menyandarkan sendok pengaduk di ujung pot, "aku ingin mengubah '_sedang_ memendam perasaan' menjadi '_pernah_ memendam perasaan'."

"Tapi … tapi … kenapa?"

"Kurasa itu pertanyaan yang tidak perlu ditanyakan. Nona akan segera mendapatkan Sasuke, bukan? Dan Nona tidak akan membutuhkan saya lagi. Terima kasih atas waktu Nona selama setahun ini." Kakashi kemudian menjulurkan tangannya. "Nah, kemarikan korororabu-nya."

Ino masih menggenggam helaian daun keemasan itu di dekat dadanya. Semakin erat dan semakin erat, hingga ia kembali mencium aroma unik yang keluar dari daun tersebut. Wajah Ino menghangat dan memerah semakin hebat.

Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan dia nyaris jatuh seandainya Kakashi tidak menangkapnya dengan sigap. Dalam pelukan Kakashi, Ino justru meraih dan mencengkram baju pemuda tersebut—melupakan korororabu yang sudah terlepas dari tangannya entah ke mana.

Sementara, Kakashi tidak tampak terkejut. Wajahnya tenang dan sekilas, sebuah seringai kembali melintas di wajahnya.

"Jangan …," desis Ino, "jangan mempermainkan aku."

Kakashi memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan pipinya ke kepala Ino. "Oh?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Ino menelan ludah. "Kau … apa yang sudah kaulakukan dengan korororabu ini? Kau sudah … memantrainya, 'kan? Aku …."

"Aku memang sudah meminta bantuan kepada salah satu penyihir teman Nona untuk melapisi korororabu ini dengan mantra yang membuat seseorang akan mengutarakan isi hati yang sesungguhnya—yang sejujurnya. Makanya, butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk kembali ke sini."

Ino menggeram. Suatu luapan dari dalam dirinya membuatnya nyaris melontarkan suatu perkataan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah mampir dalam benaknya. Otaknya meraung, mengulang satu kata—terus dan terus hingga rasanya ia bisa gila.

"Yah, Nona memang jeli di saat terakhir. Tapi, terlambat, bukan? Nah, katakanlah perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya, Nona," jawab Kakashi sambil mencium kening Ino. "Apa Anda ingin aku membiarkan perasaanku ini menghilang, atau …."

"Kau … kucing yang licik—"

"—Cerdik. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Nona yang sangat kusukai."

"Aku …."

"Nona …?"

Ino pun menyerah. Segala pertahanan yang dibentuknya—yang membuatnya merasa sedikit kesakitan dan lemas—ia lepaskan. Mantra kejujuran itu begitu kuatnya hingga Ino yakin, apa yang ia rasakan tidak salah. Ia hanya perlu membiarkan dirinya bebas tanpa batasan dan ketakutan untuk mengakui.

Bukan Sasuke yang ia inginkan untuk ada di sampingnya dan mendampinginya. Persetan dengan ramuan cinta. Waktu setahun yang ia habiskan bersama kucing yang telah ia selamatkan ternyata terlalu lama dan berharga untuk sekadar ditukar dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama yang baru saja terjadi. Ya—persetan dengan cintanya pada Sasuke. Persetan semua omong kosong ini.

Ia telah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Dan ia meraihnya melalui suatu kecupan di bibir secara mendadak. Kakashi pun dibuatnya terbelalak—tak menduga serangan tiba-tiba yang tak terelak.

"Masa bodohlah," ujar Ino pelan setelah melepas ciumannya, "mau kucing atau apa pun wujudmu terdahulu, kau manusia sekarang."

Kakashi tersenyum sembari mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Ino. "Jadi itu yang menjadi halangan bagi Nona? Karena aku bukan berasal dari spesies yang sama den—"

"_Ssssh_! Sudahlah! Sekarang. Kau. Adalah. **Manusia**." Setelah mengatakan itu, Ino kembali menyambar bibir Kakashi. Begitu ciuman mereka kembali terlepas, Ino berkata setengah berbisik, "Jadi … bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

Dengan lembut, Kakashi mengangkat tangan Ino, mengecupnya, sebelum menjawab, "Aku akan mengubahnya."

Protes di wajah Ino diabaikan dan Kakashi melanjutkan, "Aku akan mengubahnya menjadi perasaan yang akan bertahan selamanya."

Kali ini, senyum puaslah yang terpatri di wajah Ino.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang panggil aku Ino. Lalu, tolong buang ramuan cinta itu. Dan … akan kuikat kata-katamu tadi menjadi satu sumpah sehingga kau tidak bisa mengembalikannya pada posisi sekadar 'pernah'."

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Ketiganya tidak masalah bagiku. Satu, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memanggilmu hanya dengan nama kecilmu. Kedua, aku memang tidak suka dengan ramuan cinta yang mengerikan itu. Dan ketiga …."

Ino memejamkan mata dan membiarkan hanya indra pendengarannya yang berfungsi maksimal.

"Bagiku, aku _pernah_ memulai untuk mencintaimu, dan sejak saat ini … aku _akan terus_ mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*****FIN*****_

* * *

Ff iseng yang kupersembahkan untuk _closing give-away_-nya si Night. Moga-moga menghibur teman-teman sekalian.

Dan melalui ff ini juga aku mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak untuk teman-teman yang udah ikutan _give away event_-nya. Aku udah baca ff-ff kalian dan bakalan ngerundingin 2 ff terbaik (dengan standar terbaik berdasarkan EYD dan ide ceritanya sendiri) untuk masing-masing kategori dan kemudian, pemenangnya akan dipilih langsung oleh Night. Pemenangnya pasti bakal segera diumumin kok, jadi dimohon kesabarannya~ :D

_Anyway_, di bawah ada sedikit _omake_, sila dibaca juga, ya! ;))

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

**_~Thanks for reading~_**

* * *

**OMAKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dulu—sekitar satu tahun yang lalu—aku menemukannya.

Kucing perak tak bertuan yang tampak lusuh. Kelelahan menyambangi matanya. Mungkin sudah lama ia dikejar manusia yang ingin meraup keuntungan darinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun mengangkatnya secara kasar dan membawanya ke pondokanku di tengah hutan. Biasanya, orang bilang kucing hitam akan menjadi teman yang lebih baik bagi penyihir, tapi bagiku, yang mana saja juga boleh. Asal aku tidak sendiri lagi di pondokanku.

Setelah memungutnya, aku pun terus mengajaknya bermain—mengganggunya. Namun, ia tidak memberikan respons sebagaimana yang kuharapkan. Aku tetap saja … kesepian.

Sebersit ide gila pun menyambangi benakku. Lalu, seolah menyetujui ide tersebut, matanya yang berbeda warna itu menatapku penuh determinasi. Aku tidak mau tahu lagi.

Aku akan menjadikannya manusia. Dan memang itulah yang kulakukan.

Perjumpaan pertamaku dengan sosok manusianya tidak akan bisa kulupakan. Detik itu juga, aku jatuh cinta pada pemuda tinggi tegap dengan rambut keperakan dan mata yang berbeda warna—merah dan hitam. Sosoknya benar-benar memesonaku; aku tidak pernah membayangkan.

Namun, di detik lainnya, aku tersadar: dia _bukan_ manusia sepertiku (_well_, aku juga penyihir sih, tidak murni manusia biasa).

Aku pun memutuskan untuk melupakan perasaanku—memendamnya dalam-dalam. Sementara itu, aku membiarkannya tetap berada di sampingku. Aku senang. Aku tidak lagi kesepian.

Aku menjalani hari-hariku yang menyenangkan bersamanya. Mencipta ramuan sihir, mengganggu manusia biasa, sampai akhirnya aku jatuh cinta pada sosok Sasuke.

Seharusnya semua bisa berjalan lancar, dengan ramuan cinta, Sasuke bisa segera kudapatkan. Tapi … semua mendadak bergerak ke arah yang sama sekali tidak kubayangkan.

Dia menyatakan cinta padaku—si kucing perak itu. Kakashi.

Bukankah sebenarnya, aku _pernah_ mencintai si perwujudan kucing itu?

Dan bukankah aku telah berhasil melenyapkan semua perasaan itu karena kami … _berbeda_?

"Ada apa, Ino? Belum bisa tidur?" Sebuah suara menggoda yang bergaung di telingaku dan pelukan hangatnya sedikit menyentakku.

…

Ah, sudahlah. Masa bodoh dengan masa depan. Saat ini, cukup dengan keberadaannya di sampingku—dengan segala sikap yang memanjakanku dan menyayangiku. Kurasa, itu cukup untuk membuatku berpikir bahwa aku tidak peduli lagi dengan perbedaan di antara kami dan bahwa aku … bisa mencintainya untuk _selamanya_.

_*****REALLY FIN*****_


End file.
